Flemeth's Real Grimoire
} |name = Flemeth's Real Grimoire |location = Deep in the Wilds |image = flemeth.jpg |px = 250px |start = Morrigan |end = Morrigan |rewards = Robes of Possession, Flemeth's Grimoire |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Flemeth's Real Grimoire is Morrigan's companion quest in Dragon Age: Origins. Walkthrough The quest begins when Morrigan's approval is high enough and she asks you to look for the Black Grimoire that was taken from Flemeth long ago. She believes it may still be in the Circle Tower. If you find and bring her the Grimoire before she has asked for it the quest will also trigger. You can find it in the Senior Mage Quarters in a chest in First Enchanter Irving's office (last door on the right before the stairs to the third floor). When you give her the tome, she will thank you profusely. Morrigan will spend time reading the Black Grimoire (you can leave Camp and come back to trigger the next stage) only to discover it is not a book of magic, as she hoped. When you return to the Party Camp she will initiate a conversation explaining what she found out. The Grimoire describes how Flemeth has managed to live so long: as she gets old, she raises a daughter only to take over her body when her current body would die. Naturally, Morrigan is not keen on being the next sacrifice. She asks for the Warden's help in the matter. Note : You may need to complete one of the main quests first to get Morrigan to ask you to kill Flemeth. If the Warden decides not to help, Morrigan will leave the party (although she will reappear towards the end of the main quest line, on the eve of the Final Battle of Denerim). On the other hand, if the Warden chooses to help Morrigan, she will explain that he or she should: * Travel to Flemeth's Hut without Morrigan (so that she will not have a handy recipient for her spirit during the fight); * Face and kill the old witch; * Find and return to Morrigan , so that she can prepare to defend against Flemeth's powers in the future, should she somehow manage to survive after her defeat. Traveling with Morrigan in the group will ensure that Flemeth will not appear in her hut and you won't be able to find her Grimoire, so you must leave her behind for this confrontation. Flemeth will be waiting for the party when you arrive at her home. She apparently realizes that Morrigan has discovered her secrets and is prepared to negotiate an alternative arrangement. You have two choices: allow her to escape or kill her; the tangible rewards are the same in either case (the grimoire and an upgrade for Morrigan's robes), although the party might react somewhat differently. Allow Flemeth to flee To avoid fighting, choose the following conversation options: * "I should dance to your tune, instead?" * "She knows how you extend your unnatural lifespan." * "I need Morrigan, I have no choice in this." * "I could do that." Approval (this happens after the conversation with Flemeth, before you return the grimoire to Morrigan) ( ) * If Leliana is in the party * If Wynne is in the party * If Zevran is in the party Flemeth promises you will not meet her again. Kill Flemeth If you decide to fight, be prepared to fight a High Dragon. * If Oghren is in the party :The main strategies include: * (a) using a fire-resistant tank to draw her aggro; * (b) setting casters or archers at long-range; and/or * © snaring Flemeth (e.g. with Cone of Cold). This fight can be made very easy, and winnable as early as level 8 using any character with a taunting ability and ranged attackers, by taking advantage of her lack of mobility. There's a safe spot on each side of the dragon where she cannot strike with any of her abilities. The spot is a distance D from her hind legs, and a distance D from her front legs, and a distance D from her side. The distances are equal, about the length of a person. It is "between" her hind and front legs, but to the side a bit. Bring a healer and a tank. The tank should be equipped with bonuses to Healing Received, Fire Resistance, Health Regeneration, Constitution and/or Health. Armor rating does not matter at all. Your tank should not be hitting the dragon, but staying in the safe spot, and moving as soon as the dragon jumps up and twists. Your tank will no longer be in the safe spot, so run to the new safe spot by her side, equal distance from her, and from her front and hind legs. If done right, she will never hit you as long as the tank holds her attention. If you set your companions to attack from distance, and position your tank in the safe zone, you can wait for her to begin her turning animation and run to the new safe zone before she has an opportunity to strike. Only her area-effect stunning ability is dangerous, because it can allow her to get a strike in. Warmth balms help and should be used only on your tank. Keep your healer and ranged attackers far away from the dragon, and spread out in case any of them draws a fireball. Keep mana reserves high and make sure the tank is always at a minimum of 70% health. Don't underheal, but don't waste mana/potions by healing when there's not enough damage. If your tank is taking damage, you're not in the safe spot. Practice finding the safe spot, then pay attention maneuvering your tank. Remember to check your tank's status and re-use warmth balms or fire crystals to increase fire resistance. If these rules are followed, the dragon can be killed using only (e.g.) Alistair as a tank, the Warden, and Wynne for healing. On Nightmare difficulty, it's really easy if you perfect the maneuvering of the tank to the safe spot.}} Alternatively, wait until Wade's Superior Drakeskin armour is obtained (for extreme fire resistance). Equip the set to the character who will be tanking. Give all party members ranged weapons. Positions all party members except the tanking character as far away as possible while staying in range to fire at Flemeth. The tanking character must position himself at the bottom of the ledge near Flemeth. This positioning prevents Flemeth from dragging the character towards her. With Wades Superior Drakeskin armour, the tank will hardly take damage from Flemeth as almost all her attacks are fire balls. With any healer knowing just simple heal, this fight can be won on nightmare without a single poultice or lyrium potion used on first playthrough. You can also use traps, such as Freeze Trap or Freeze Bomb. Gather as much Frost stock and create as many traps as possible and place them on the same spot as Flemeth appears in her High Dragon form; she will set them all off. If you have 50 traps, it is possible that she will die without you having to attack her at all. (This also works on the High Dragon protecting the Urn of Sacred Ashes.) Result If you accept the quest, the major rewards are the same regardless of how you resolve it. After you deal with Flemeth: , a gift for Morrigan that will end the quest , a powerful mage armor usable only by Morrigan When you give the grimoire to Morrigan: * 250 XP * Notes * If Morrigan's quest is refused and she leaves the party, she will behave as if she never left after returning with her offer. The request will remain in the Quest Log until The Final Battle. * While there may not be a minimum approval for Morrigan to request the first grimoire, make sure you raise hers to (Warm) or (Care) in order to move the second request along. * Despite the Warden's dialog option of "I'll take the grimoire for myself", its only purpose is as a gift to Morrigan. * Despite Morrigan's offer of "everything else in her hut", the only things of value within Flemeth's hut are exclusive to Morrigan, as well as a very low level chest that was likely looted earlier. [confirmation needed] de:Flemeths Zauberbuch (Quest) Category:Dragon Age: Origins companion quests